After
by Structure Vargas
Summary: Sequel to Thank You. A year has passed since the accident, and Antonio visits Lovino everyday in the hospital. But when Lovino wakes from his coma, what exactly happens? And what effects had the crash placed upon him?


**A/N: So, here's what you all wanted! A sequel to Thank You! I decided that this time, I would use their human names, since I'm used to writing them and all. Also there's a chnage in POV later on. But, If you haven't read the first part yet, go read it before hand. Do it. Please? Anyway, no more talking from me, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

I never really could accept what happened that day. The scared look on Lovi's face, how he ran from me, and how that car crashed into him. At the time, I was convinced it was a dream. I never thought something like that could actually happen to my Lovino. I was a frightening thought. Even more so when you see it in front of your eyes. The state his was in was hearbreaking, to say the least. I wish it really was a dream. Everyday I would visit him, same room, same corridor. Same condition. He was alive, but only barely. The ambulance, which the driver had called, came shortly after Lovino's eyes had closed. I could still remember that moment vividly.

* * *

Lovino's eyes flickered open during that moment. Tears were streaming down my face continuously not faltering once. I loved him, I couldn't lose him. I just..._couldn't_! His emerald eyes, were almost drained of live. My tears were landing on his cheeks, and my grip tightened on him. But then, Lovino reached up and our lips met. And my chest tightened. Lovino was shaking and he almost collapsed of weakness. Quickly I wrapped my arm fully around him and pulled him in closer, making a soft brush of the lips a full kiss. Even though my eyes were now closed, I could still feel the tears falling. I was scared. Petrified. But ever so slightly, I felt Lovino's grip falter and his arm limp slightly. I snapped my eyes open and Lovino's eyes were half shut.

"No, no, Lovi! Lovi, please, just stay with me!" I begged, keeping my face near his. I was desperately trying to keep him awake. I was holding him close, and my fingers were intertwined with his own. But before I knew it, his eyes were closing and I could feel his breathing stalling.  
"NO! Don't do this to me, Lovi!" I yelled, my voice cracking due to the tears. But there was no response. I could feel my eyes widen at his still body. His head had lulled into my chest. And I was left with him in my arms, lifeless. I could feel myself hyperventilating. It felt so surreal, I just couldn't lose him.  
"Lovi! Please, open your eyes!" I begged, shaking him as much as could to get him to wake up. But still his face remained peaceful and unfazed. I brought our foreheads together and noticed how cold he really was. And then everything caught up with me. I was dragged away from him as men and women crowded around him. It went so fast. but not once did I stop crying.

* * *

That was all a year ago. Since then, he's been hospitalized. In a coma. The doctors don't know when he would wake up, but they didn't expect it to be any time soon. Feli comes to visit him too, sometimes I have to stay with them both instead of leaving them. Otherwise, Feli almost breaks down. Now though, Ludwig goes with him. For some reason, he seems to calm Feli down better than I do. Still, even hearing it from outside hurts. The uncontrollable sobs from Feli, and sometimes a scream or too. It's hurting him as much as it is me.

The corridor never really changed. Every time I walk through, there's no noticeable difference. Same white walls and the same people running through it. No noticeable way to tell Lovi was in the room I was now facing. I went to open it until I heard the sound of sobs coming from inside. There was also a murmur of a voice, which clearly belonged to the person who was crying. But after a while, I recognised it. It was Feli. I could feel my heart sink, he was here again? I looked down as I could hear him talk to Lovi, about the issues between Arthur, Alfred and Francis and how Ludwig was being so nice to him...but then he was silent for a few moments, enabling him to sob a little louder.  
"I-I miss you, f-fratello...p-please wake up soon..."  
I gripped the flowers tightly in my hand and whispered: "...We all miss you...Lovi...please wake up..."

* * *

After a while, I joined Feliciano in Lovi's room. Feliciano was on his own this time around, Ludwig was at work. He was still tearful while we were speaking, but he didn't break into tears again.  
"Did the doctors mention anything new?" I asked, not looking up from the floor. I could feel Feli shake his head.  
"No, they said it was exactly the same as last week." He replied in a whisper. That means it's unchanged since last year. I sighed through my nostrils, it looked like there wasn't much hope lately. Lovi was going to stay like that for a little longer...

Closing the door behind me, I examined the hallway. It was exactly like the hospital in one way, it hadn't changed in a year. I used to love my house to pieces, I thought it was well designed and attractive. Now it just seems dull, the only things that I take interest in are my photos. Mainly the ones with Lovi in them, where he wasn't pale and unresponsive. Where the blush across his face was still present, and his eyes still glistening. It seems like an age since I had seen him smile...I desperately want to see it again, I would even settle for that angry expression he has sometimes. A year has been a long time, Lovi. But I'll wait as long as it takes for you. Just, promise me, you won't give up.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

My head felt like it was about to explode, I had never had a headache like this one. It almost made me feel like I was spinning. Where was I anyway? My whole body felt heavy, even though I wasn't moving. I didn't really understand. And even when I tried opening my eyes, everything was blurred, like looking through steamed up glass. And there wasn't even a noticeable change of light either. In fact it was just as dark as when I had my eyes closed. Only I could pick out a few features of the room. There was some form of light coming from my left, but part of it was blocked slightly. Slowly, I shifted over to face what ever it was, but I was tired out from just doing that. Fuck, I could feel myself drifting off again. Just before, I drifted off however, I noticed a figure on a chair. He must have been blocking the light slightly...Wait...was that...Antonio...?

* * *

My neck was killing me, maybe sleeping on a chair wasn't exactly a good thing. It was pretty painful to wake up to. At least I got to stay here with him though. Extending my arms out, I stretched my body out, knocking every stiff muscle out of it's sleep. A yawn escaped my lips too, it was pretty hard to sleep on a chair and I was still a little sleepy. But it was morning now, and I was going to have to leave soon. I looked over to Lovi on his bed. But I noticed something off. Lovino wasn't in that position last night. At least not before I went off to sleep. That was strange. He was on his side and looked like he was sleeping. On further examination, he was in his old sleeping posture. I shook it off, I was probably hoping too much. But, just looking at his face, he looked better. I slipped off the chair and knelt beside him, reaching out my hand and softly brushing one of his loose strands of hair out of his face.  
"Ngh..."  
I froze in my motions. Wait, did he...? I could feel my heart getting faster. Slowly, I stroked his face again and he shifted to my hand. I didn't imagine that. I couldn't of, I felt him move beneath me!  
"Lovi...?" And if as almost on cue, his eyes flickered open. While my own eyes widened. His eyes had _life_ in them again.  
"Lovino?"  
"...Antonio?"


End file.
